


Kiss My Ass

by c0cunt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Dom/sub, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Marking, not permanent marking, photo taking occurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: It was one of the ideas that Keith hadn't...Wanted to share, at first.  After hearing what it was, though, Shiro agreed to it almost instantaneously.  All that they needed was some supplies, and alone time (which they do get, easily).





	Kiss My Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HedonistInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/gifts).



> this fic is a birthday gift to my very best friend, who is very very important to me ♥  
> this isn't actually the fic i wanted to write for him, though. i had an entirely different fic, with a different pairing in mind, but with how real life has been destroying me, i didn't have the energy or time to finish it.  
> so, here we are. i know his day hadn't started off well, but i hope the rest of today goes better
> 
> the first section, before the break, can be ignored. it involves shiro picking out lipstick colors with allura's help, if that isn't something you want to start your smut with.

     Shiro couldn’t help frowning the entire time Allura dragged him around the cosmetics store, even though he had  _ asked _ for this.  He just...Wasn’t sure what to look for, where to start, and even with Allura chattering cheerfully about what he had asked her to get with him, he just...Couldn’t focus.  He was too busy thinking about  _ later, _ when he would be -

      “Alright, I think this brand has the most colors?  As I said though, I’m partial to these makeup wipes,” Allura muttered, thumbing along the tiny black lipstick boxes as she shoved a box of wipes into Shiro’s hands.  He fumbled with the box, eyes unable to stop flitting around the store nervously as Allura picked out the colors that Shiro had mentioned earlier.  Hot pink, burgundy red, neon green, bright blue, and black were presented to Shiro with a knowing (and somewhat devious) smile.  Embarrassment crawled up the back of Shiro’s neck as he grabbed the lipsticks, and immediately started to make his way to the front counter.  Allura’s soft laughter trailed after him, and Shiro hoped that he would return to a normal color sometime in the next two days.  It was only after he placed his items at the counter, that he recognized the saleswoman behind the counter, and Shiro _knew_ that whatever controlled fate had to be fucking with him.

      “Nyma!  You work here?”  Shiro asked, trying to sound less flustered by this turn of events.  Nyma slowly straightened up from where she had been leaning over the counter, a sly grin that matched Allura’s working its way over her face.

      “Yeup,” She popped the last syllable, as Allura materialized by Shiro’s shoulder, and slowly raked Shiro’s bounty across the counter to be scanned, in a much more efficient manner than Shiro would’ve thought she’d do.  “‘Lura didn’t mention she was coming in today, but I can still hook you up with my employee discount,” She added after she scanned the last item, pulling a pass out of her own pocket that she swiped across the scanner.  The displayed price cut in half, and Allura let out a delighted hum.

      “As sweet as you always are, Nyma,” She cooed, and leaned over the counter to drop a kiss on the other woman’s cheek.  “But none of this is for me,”  Allura whispered just loud enough for Shiro to hear, and both ladies turned to face him, curious and expectant.  Shiro groaned at them, and smacked a hand over his face to hide as he held out his card.  One of the girls swiped it out of his hand, there was the beep of the card being read, and it was placed back into his hand.  Allura, then, Shiro assumed.  Nyma had a tendency for sticky fingers, even at work.

      “I won’t keep you too much longer, then,” Nyma assured, and sure enough, the sound of receipt paper rolling and the quiet whir of the printer eased Shiro’s embarrassment.

      “Thank you sweetie, I’ll see you later tonight?”  Allura asked, handing the bag with his receipt inside over to Shiro.  Nyma blew her a kiss as Shiro speed walked out of the store, both girls quietly laughing at how red the back of his neck had gotten.

 

* * *

 

 

      “Hey, uh...You remember the thing you suggested?  Last week?”  Shiro mumbled into Keith’s hair nervously.  The two of them had been lounging loosely on the couch, decompressing after a long day, until Shiro opened his big mouth.  Keith tensed, blunt fingernails digging into Shiro’s long sleeves as he breathed deeply.

      “With the...Photo thing?”  Keith confirmed nervously.  Shiro nodded into his hair, and both of them took a steadying breath at the same time.

      “I got the last of what we needed earlier today...If you want to....”  Shiro cautiously said, sitting up slightly.  Keith squirmed as he was no longer squished underneath his boyfriend’s weight, and sat up as well, brows furrowed as he considered the idea.  Eventually, Keith nodded slowly, once, before he wiggled completely out from underneath Shiro.

     “Give me five minutes?”  Keith asked, already on his way to the bedroom.  Shiro smiled as he retreated, and slowly stood up, running a hand through his hair.  The blindfold that they had originally belonged to Lance, after their friend had left it in their car after a _very_ long road trip, and didn’t want it back.  The spreader bar had been something the two of them had tentatively searched up together, trying to find exactly what Keith wanted, where his wrists could be cuffed alongside his ankles.  And now that Shiro had endured asking Allura for lipstick advice, and gotten what Keith had asked for…

     With a deep breath, Shiro slowly followed Keith to their bedroom, stopping only to grab the small plastic bag with the makeup he’d purchased earlier.  So he didn’t _actually_ give Keith five minutes, but their bedroom was empty when Shiro entered, the water running in their bathroom shower as Shiro placed the bag on their bedside table, and ducked underneath their bed for their toy drawer.  It had, once upon a time, been a random junk drawer under their bed, but it had eventually accumulated more toys than junk, and Keith had unceremoniously tossed out the junk one afternoon.  Shiro pulled out their spreader bar, a bottle of lube, and the blindfold, but he hesitated before pulling out their camcorder, contemplative.  Keith liked to _watch,_ when everything was said and done, to see himself get fucked and covered in his boyfriend’s cum - it still made Shiro feel awkward, the blank camera lens staring out at the both of them, silently judging them if it fell into the hands of someone else...But Keith’s idea hadn’t involved the camcorder, this time.  Just the other things he’d grabbed, and Shiro’s cell phone (which, honestly, was a little more nerve wracking than the camcorder).  Shiro shoved away the camcorder, and tugged his phone out of his pocket, sighing in relief that the battery was still at 50%.  As Shiro placed it on their nightstand, Keith came tumbling out of the bathroom, naked aside from the towel he was frantically drying himself off with, already a little more than half hard.

     “Happy to see me?”  Shiro joked lightly, pulling Keith close for a gentle kiss, and tugging the towel out of the other man’s hands.  Keith let out a cracked half moan, letting Shiro take the towel as he tried to turn the kiss into something filthy, pulling back to bite at Shiro’s lip and whine.  Shiro could’ve laughed at how desperate Keith seemed to be, if it didn’t make him so hot under the collar as well - he pulled away to kiss at his boyfriend’s forehead and cheeks, Keith’s lips instead latching onto his neck.

      _“Shiro,”_  Keith whined, impatiently grinding against Shiro as he let go of the reddened skin he had latched onto.  Shiro couldn’t help smiling slightly, as he spun them around and walked Keith back into the bed.  The backs of Keith’s knees hit the bed, and he sat down on the bed, squirming in place as Shiro stepped back.

     “Traffic lights?”  Shiro asked, and Keith nodded impatiently, squirming further back onto the bed.  “Will you actually call yellow if you have a cramp?”  Shiro pressed, the unspoken _‘unlike last time’_ making Keith’s eyes narrow.

     “Even if I have a cramp,” Keith muttered darkly, and Shiro sighed - it was the best he was going to get out of Keith, and Shiro just hoped that Keith would do as he said he would.

     “Okay baby, up on the bed?  You know exactly how to do it,” Shiro ordered kindly, and Keith practically sprang up like a cat in his eagerness to comply.  Somehow, Keith managed to look dignified, as he smushed his face into the pillows, spread on his knees with his wrists almost at the same spot as his ankles.  Shiro knew that if he tried to do the same, he would just look like a fool.  Or maybe he just plain _was_ a fool for Keith, grabbing up the spreader bar and carefully buckling Keith’s ankles in.

     “Color?”  Shiro asked, as he squinted at the padded cuffs.  Keith sighed impatiently, as Shiro absentmindedly patted a hand on his thigh, gaze slowly drifting up Keith’s legs.

     “Green, now c’mon,” Keith snapped, clapping his hands once, drawing Shiro’s attention from travelling further up.

     “Maybe we should get you a gag next time, so you don't interrupt me while I’m trying to admire the view,” Shiro muttered darkly under his breath as he buckled Keith’s wrists in.  Keith let out a little ‘harumph’ as he tested the cuffs, and Shiro poked his head up just a bit to see Keith’s face flushing a bright pink.  Shiro tucked away the idea of getting a gag for another time, and instead reached for the blindfold.

     “Do you want me to put this on you now, or after I prep you?”  Shiro asked, waving the blindfold gently.  

     “Now.”  Keith answered immediately, tilting his head at an uncomfortable angle for Shiro to put the blindfold on him.  Once his eyes were covered, the tension that Keith never seemed to notice he carried slowly melted away, until he was relaxing almost completely into their bed.  Shiro _loved_ to see Keith like this, loved that he could help Keith let go of himself for a bit and relax.  It didn’t stop his boyfriend from being impatient, though, and soon Keith was frowning slightly as he wiggled the barest bit he could against the cuffs keeping him spread.  Shiro silently padded around the bed, snatching up the bottle of lube as he admired his boyfriend.

     And Keith really did deserve to be admired.  He was positively _gorgeous,_ all sharp lines and defined, wiry muscle.  Black hair that contrasted sharply with the paleness of his skin; skin that bruised (sometimes) unfortunately too easily, but was gorgeous all the same.  And to trust Shiro the way he did, to allow to be bound and blinded, almost vibrating with anticipation from what he _wanted_ Shiro to do to him...It sometimes boggled Shiro’s mind.  He couldn’t keep Keith waiting forever, but he did pause in the second he put one knee up on their bed.

     “Baby...Can I take a picture of you now?”  Shiro’s voice came out roughly, deeper than before.  Keith let out a little whimper, and rasped out a quiet _“yes, please”,_ that made Shiro struggle to suppress a shudder.  He fumbled for his phone with one hand, the other struggling uselessly with the drawstrings of the sleep pants he had been wearing.  The camera on the phone turned on easily, and Shiro needed both hands to hold it steady as he centered Keith in the shot.  The quiet _click_ of the photo being taken sounded so loudly in the mostly quiet room, louder than their breathing combined.

     “You look so _good_ Keith,” Shiro praised, reaching a hand out to drag across Keith’s raised ass.  Keith shuddered at the unexpected touch, and the camera clicked again as Shiro got a close up on his ass.  Shiro barely looked to see where he dropped the phone on the edge of the bedside table, before he carefully spread Keith’s cheeks, wanting to see how well he had prepared.  Keith clenched his muscles a bit, toes curling, and Shiro almost laughed as his hole winked up at him - it was both ridiculous and hot, a combination that Shiro had grown to know was _exactly_ the way Keith always was when they were alone.  

     Without taking his eyes off of Keith, Shiro snapped open the bottle of lube, making Keith jump slightly.  He paused for a second, contemplating being a little mean, before he poured a bit of lube on his fingers to warm it up.  

     “You were thinking about being mean, weren’t you?”  Keith accused in a breathy voice, as Shiro’s fingers gently stroked over his hole.  Shiro let out a huff - he didn’t like being found out, especially with how easily Keith could figure him out when _blindfolded._

     “Me, mean?   _Never,_ sweetheart,” Shiro said haughtily, garnering a rough chuckle out of Keith.  Shiro’s pointer finger slowly traced Keith’s tight hole, gently pressing in a not-enough way, as if testing the resistance of Keith’s flesh.  He was getting lube everywhere, and it wasn’t long before Shiro reached again for the bottle, and poured more at the top of Keith’s ass cheeks.  Keith let out a sort of ugly shriek, and squirmed as best as he could, making the lube slide in either direction, above and below his ass.  Shiro almost wanted to laugh, as he leisurely smoothed the slightly chilly lube closer to where it was needed.

      “Asshole,” Keith bit out, affection bleeding through.  Shiro couldn’t help a slight chuckle, as he pressed his finger into Keith, who shivered delightedly at the intrusion.

     “Yes, that’s where my finger is,” Shiro said mildly, before breaking down into not-giggles.  Keith froze for a second, and blew out an annoyed breath into the sheets.

     “Just fucking…” Keith trailed off, not having the mental energy to continue being annoyed at Shiro’s stupid joke.  Shiro pressed a gentle kiss into the middle of Keith’s back, watching his muscles twitch from the suddenly there and then gone press of contact.  That was the best part about blindfolds - there was no way to predict what was going to happen from one moment to the next.  It was why _Keith_ liked them so much.

     “Shirooo,” Keith half whined, trying to take more of Shiro’s finger into his body, impatient as ever.  Shiro merely held Keith’s waist firmly, and worked even more slowly with the single finger, until there was absolutely no resistance.  Shiro slowly worked a second finger inside, humming soothingly against Keith’s back as he protested with whines and growling threats.  Shiro wasn’t swayed either way, but he smiled wickedly when he pressed into Keith’s prostate, making him howl and twist as much as he could in his bindings.

     “There we go,” Shiro said soothingly, rubbing against the bundle of nerves and turning Keith into a sobbing, wordless jelly heap of boyfriend.  Practically the only way to get Keith to stop his snappy complaints, Shiro couldn’t help smiling at the perfect picture his boyfriend made, relaxing further into his hands even as Shiro slowly wormed a third finger into him.

     “C’mon,” Keith grunted, much too soon in Shiro’s opinion.  Shiro was content to finger Keith all night, spreading his fingers to make sure there was no resistance left against him.  

     “Okay…” Shiro breathed eventually as he slipped his fingers out of Keith, pressing a soothing kiss against one of his ass cheeks when he let out a whine.  Shiro fumbled around for the bottle of lube, not wanting to take his eyes off of the masterpiece before him.  The lube was located quickly, and Shiro groaned as he stroked himself with the chilly lube, suddenly feeling more than ready to be inside.

     “Ready?”  Shiro asked, pressing the tip of his dick against Keith.  Keith let out a garbled string of agreeing sort of words as he tried to press back onto Shiro, which only made Shiro huff out a laugh before pressing in.

      Shiro would never be able to get over just how _hot_ and _tight_ Keith felt around him, even with how thoroughly he’d been prepped.  He moaned loudly against Keith’s back, all of his willpower being put into _not_ fucking into Keith as hard and fast as he physically could.  His grip on Keith’s hip tightened, and he pressed gentle kisses along Keith’s shoulder as he agonizingly slowly rolled his hips.  Keith shuddered underneath him, moaning and panting into the mattress, already wound tight from being prepped so thoroughly - and Shiro knew that he could make Keith cum as they were, but that wasn’t a part of _this_ idea Keith had.  Shiro kept his wits about him, as best he could, pulling almost entirely out, and pressing back in, building a slow, steady rhythm.

     Every time Shiro felt Keith’s breathing go uneven, or tighten around him almost too much, he would stop, sometimes mid-thrust, and coo out soothing sweet nothings while waiting for Keith to pull back from the edge.  It was an agonizing game, one that made Keith snarl and curse as he tried to make Shiro move inside of him again, unable to really do much effectively.  Once Keith would settle down again, Shiro would move, slowly working his way back up to the speed he’d picked up.  All too soon, Shiro felt himself edging dangerously close to coming, and he shuddered as he bent forward over Keith’s back.

     “Keith, baby, tell me what you want,” Shiro panted into his shoulder, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses into his sweaty skin.  Keith let out a mewling whimper as Shiro’s thrusts started to become uneven, grinding deeply inside of him.

     “Ple _ase..._ Let me come,” Keith begged, but Shiro shook his head slightly.

     “In a minute sweetheart,” Shiro rasped as Keith let out another whimper for being denied.  “I’ll get you there soon, but where do you want me?”   _To come_ remained unspoken, and it took Keith a moment to puzzle out what Shiro was asking as he ground directly against his prostate.  Keith muffled a screechy sort of groan into the bed, and shuddered desperately underneath his boyfriend.

     “IIn, pl- _ease!”_  Keith bit out, choking on his own breath as Shiro bit at his shoulder, muffling a groan against Keith’s flesh.  And how could Shiro resist a demand like that?  Another groan shook out of Shiro as he reached down, frantically jacking Keith off to get him there sooner.  Keith let out a noise like he had been punched unexpectedly, tightening almost unbearably around Shiro as he let out sounds that could’ve been attempting to ask to come.

     “C’mon baby boy, come for me sweetie,” Shiro practically begged, shaking at the edges of his orgasm, and Keith howled underneath him, reaching his peak seconds before Shiro.  Keith, however, was _loud_ when he came, soaking Shiro’s hand with his come as he sobbed, breathing raggedly and smudging tears that had trickled out from underneath his blindfold into his pillows.  Shiro moaned as he came, blinded and deafened by the sparks behind his eyes and the roaring of his own heartbeat in his ears, his hips weakly grinding into Keith every other heartbeat.

     Sweaty and spent, Shiro didn’t want to _move,_ even though he knew he had to.  One moment bled into the next, and only once Keith let out a little impatient grumble did Shiro unstick himself from his boyfriend’s sweaty back.  His eyes focused on the deep impressions of teeth in Keith’s shoulder first, and he kissed at the mark almost apologetically as he pulled out.  Keith let out a pathetic noise, torn between oversensitivity and suddenly missing the stretch, his brain still fuzzy from how hard he had come.  It was only after Keith felt Shiro leaving the bed, without removing his blindfold, that the fuzziness sharply snapped away, and all the muscles in Keith’s body tightened.

     “Shiro?”  Keith called uncertainly, half muffled in the pillows near his face.  His ears strained for the sounds of his boyfriend, soft footsteps away from the bed making anxiety pinch along his back.  He knew, in a small part of his brain, that this is what he had asked for, listening as the sink in their bathroom clanked to life for a moment.  To be left bound and messy, and then…

     “I’m right here Keith,” Shiro’s voice soothed, his rough, warm hand petting up and down Keith’s side.  Keith couldn’t stop a ragged breath, shivering slightly from the sudden contact.  

     “Color, sweetheart?”  Shiro asked, making Keith pause as warmth blossomed in his chest.  If he wasn’t comfortable, he could stop it all now - Shiro wouldn’t be upset, would be more concerned about _him_ than the scene they’d left.  Keith went over his mental checklist (no cramps, slight anxiety but that was allowable in something new, nothing chafed or felt to be too much), before he came to his conclusion.

     “Green.”

     A gentle kiss pressed into Keith’s hair, and Keith twisted to try and capture Shiro’s lips, but his boyfriend had already retreated.  There was the quiet sound of a paper bag rustling, of tissue paper being dislodged, followed by several clacking noises that Keith couldn’t identify.  It almost made Keith think of those large plastic Legos, knocking them into each other.  The crinkling of plastic being ripped, the sort that held the lids onto jars.  Keith shifted, feeling the tightness of his shoulders from being kept at such an angle for so long, idly wondering what colors Shiro had picked out as the bed dipped behind him.

     A quiet _pop!_ from the sudden opening of one of the lipstick tubes made Keith shiver the tiniest bit, and immediately felt dumb.  It was just a _sound,_ for goodness sake!  Nothing had even happe-Shiro’s mouth was on his thigh, pressing sloppy, open mouthed kisses to his flesh with a delighted hum.   _That_ was worthy of a response, and Keith let out a quiet hum of appreciation, wiggling his hips in the approximation of happiness.  Shiro chuckled into his skin before pulling away, much to Keith’s disappointment.  

     Another plastic package crinkled, and Keith tried to remain patient, imagining what could be happening.  Was Shiro having difficulty putting the lipstick on?  Or was he admiring again, like he couldn’t do that any other ti-there was Shiro’s lips again, against Keith’s other thigh, further down.  Teeth scraped against Keith’s sensitive inner thighs, making him shake and whine, before once again Shiro pulled away.  Keith’s brain barely had time to form a protest, before Shiro was back again, sucking hickies into the sensitive skin where thighs turned into ass.  He barely let out a moan before Shiro had disappeared again, turning the sound into frustration.  Keith could feel his dick becoming interested again, and he swayed his hips temptingly, grinning at the sound of Shiro’s ragged breath.

     “Stay still.”  Shiro ordered, a warm palm pressing into Keith’s waist, nails digging in threateningly when Keith tried to continue moving.  Keith huffed out a protest, but stopped swaying, and was rewarded with more sloppy kisses on his ass.  Another pause as Shiro’s lips left his skin, and Shiro’s hand left him for just a moment as well.  Then Shiro was pressing more kisses to his other ass cheek, sloppy and panting breath against Keith’s skin.  Each scrape of teeth made Keith’s muscles tense slightly, feeling come and lube slowly being pressed out of his ass in a disgustingly, dizzyingly appealing way.

     Keith, wrapped up in the heat of arousal, didn’t realize that Shiro had pulled away for a longer moment than he had previously.  At least, not until he didn’t feel more kisses, more teeth, against his already adorned thighs.  He felt his face fall into a pout, and was just about to snark at Shiro to get a move on, when Shiro’s hand gripped his hip almost bruisingly, and he felt something drag across his skin.

     “Shiro?”  Keith asked, hoping that it sounded casual instead of the high pitched concern that he wanted to squeak out.  Shiro’s hand let go of his hip, kneading soothingly as he pulled the thing away from Keith’s skin.

     “I’m sorry, I had an idea, and just...Went with it,” Shiro said apologetically, curling around Keith carefully so as not to smudge whatever he’d drawn, and pressing a kiss to Keith’s cheek.

     “Can I draw a heart on you, baby?”  Shiro whispered into Keith’s ear, and Keith didn’t have to think it over before agreeing.  He did want Shiro to _mark_ him after all, and a heart was _just_ the sort of sappy thing that Shiro would want to put on him.

     “Yeah,” Keith breathed, and was rewarded with another kiss, before Shiro settled back behind him.  This time Keith was prepared for the feeling of the lipstick dragging along his skin, though he jumped at just how close it was to his hole.  Shiro had apparently decided drawing it right under his hole, through the sloppy mess of lube and come, was the _perfect_ spot for a heart.  Once it was drawn, Keith felt Shiro retreat, leaving the bed for a moment before returning.

     “Gonna take a million pictures of you, baby.  You’re a work of art, deserve to be in a fucking museum,” Shiro praised, the tiny _click!_ of his phone’s camera punctuating his words.  Keith couldn’t help grinning like an idiot, and was glad his face was mostly obscured by the pillow he had ended up burrowing into.  A few more clicks, and then Keith felt Shiro’s hands fumbling for the cuffs at his wrists, releasing him swiftly from captivity.

     Keith slowly uncurled, stretching his arms above his head, reveling in the popping of his poor (slightly cramping) shoulder muscles.  His wrists may be a tiny bit sore, but Shiro would take care of that later.  His ankles were released as well, and Keith heard the spreader bar bounce against the bed as it was tossed lightly aside.  Shiro’s hands gently tugged Keith to lay down, stretched out fully, and Keith let out a happy groan at no longer being held in one position for so long.  Shiro’s warm hands pressed into Keith’s back muscles, kneading and pressing out the stiffness until Keith’s breathing started to slow.

     “Hey,” Shiro murmured, as he slowly peeled the blindfold off of Keith’s face.  Keith blinked blearily up at him, lazy like a cat sunning itself, as he lifted his head slightly for a kiss.  Shiro obliged him, gently pulling back to pet at Keith’s hair for a moment.

     “Was that everything you hoped for?”  Shiro asked, swiping a thumb through the dried tear tracks on Keith’s cheek.  Keith’s dopey grin was enough of an answer, and Shiro allowed him to relax for a moment before he’d start to clean his boyfriend up.


End file.
